Quagmire Episode List
Episodes with appearances by Glenn Quagmire: *FG101 "Death Has a Shadow" *FG102 "I Never Met the Dead Man" *FG104 "Mind Over Murder" *FG203 "Da Boom" *FG204 "Brian in Love" *FG205 "Love Thy Trophy" *FG206 "Death Is a Bitch" *FG207 "The King Is Dead" *FG208 "I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar" *FG210 "Running Mates" *FG211 "A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks" *FG212 "Fifteen Minutes of Shame" *FG215 "Dammit Janet!" *FG218 "E. Peterbus Unum" *FG220 "Wasted Talent" *FG221 "Fore Father" *FG301 "The Thin White Line" *FG302 "Brian Does Hollywood" *FG304 "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea" *FG305 "And the Wiener is..." *FG306 "Death Lives" *FG307 "Lethal Weapons" *FG310 "A Fish out of Water" *FG311 "Emission Impossible" *FG312 "To Love and Die in Dixie" *FG313 "Screwed the Pooch" *FG314 "Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother?" *FG315 "Ready, Willing, and Disabled" *FG316 "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas" *FG317 "Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows" *FG318 "From Method to Madness" *FG319 "Stuck Together, Torn Apart" *FG321 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1" *FG322 "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein" *FG402 "Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High" *FG403 "Blind Ambition" *FG404 "Don't Make Me Over" *FG405 "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire" *FG406 "Petarded" *FG407 "Brian the Bachelor" *FG408 "8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter" *FG409 "Breaking Out is Hard to Do" *FG410 "Model Misbehavior" *FG411 "Peter's Got Woods" *FG412 "The Perfect Castaway" *FG413 "Jungle Love" *FG414 "PTV" *FG415 "Brian Goes Back to College" *FG416 "The Courtship of Stewie's Father" *FG417 "The Fat Guy Strangler" *FG418 "The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz" *FG419 "Brian Sings and Swings" *FG420 "Patriot Games" *FG421 "I Take Thee Quagmire" *FG422 "Sibling Rivalry" *FG423 "Deep Throats" *FG424 "Peterotica" *FG425 "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" *FG426 "Petergeist" *FG427 "Untitled Griffin Family History" (as Quagdingo and Herpesaur) *FG428 "Stewie B. Goode" *FG429 "Bango Was His Name Oh" *FG430 "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure" *FG501 "Stewie Loves Lois" *FG502 "Mother Tucker" *FG503 "Hell Comes to Quahog" *FG505 "Whistle While Your Wife Works" *FG506 "Prick Up Your Ears" *FG507 "Chick Cancer" *FG508 "Barely Legal" *FG509 "Road to Rupert" *FG510 "Peter's Two Dads" *FG511 "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou" *FG512 "Airport '07" *FG513 "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey" *FG514 "No Meals on Wheels" *FG515 "Boys Do Cry" *FG516 "No Chris Left Behind" *FG517 "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One" *FG518 "Meet the Quagmires" *FG601 Blue Harvest (as C-3PO) *FG603 "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" *FG604 "Stewie Kills Lois" *FG605 "Lois Kills Stewie" *FG606 "Padre de Familia" *FG607 "Peter's Daughter" *FG609 "Back to the Woods" *FG610 "Play It Again, Brian" *FG611 "The Former Life of Brian" *FG612 "Long John Peter" *FG701 "Love, Blactually" *FG703 "Road to Germany" *FG704 "Baby Not On Board" *FG705 "The Man with Two Brians" *FG706 "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing" *FG707 "Ocean's Three and a Half" *FG708 "Family Gay" *FG709 "The Juice Is Loose" *FG710 "FOX-y Lady" *FG711 "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" *FG712 "420" *FG713 "Stew-Roids" *FG714 "We Love You, Conrad" *FG715 "Three Kings" *FG716 "Peter's Progress" *FG801 "Road to the Multiverse" *FG802 "Family Goy" *FG803 "Spies Reminiscent of Us" *FG805 "Hannah Banana" *FG806 "Quagmire's Baby" *FG807 "Jerome Is the New Black" *FG808 "Dog Gone" *FG809 "Business Guy" *FG810 "Big Man on Hippocampus" *FG812 "Extra Large Medium" *FG813 "Go, Stewie, Go!" *FG814 "Peter-assment" *FG815 "Brian Griffin's House of Payne" *FG816 "April in Quahog" *FG818 "Quagmire's Dad" *FG819 "The Splendid Source" *FG820 Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (as C-3PO) *FG821 "Partial Terms of Endearment" *FG901 "And Then There Were Fewer" *FG903 "Welcome Back, Carter" *FG904 "Halloween on Spooner Street" *FG905 "Baby, You Knock Me Out" *FG907 "Road to the North Pole" *FG908 "New Kidney in Town" *FG909 "And I'm Joyce Kinney" *FG910 "Friends of Peter G" *FG911 "German Guy" *FG912 "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair" *FG913 "Trading Places" (heard) *FG914 "Tiegs for Two" *FG915 "Brothers & Sisters" *FG917 "Foreign Affairs" *FG918 It's A Trap! (as C-3PO) *FG1001 "Lottery Fever" *FG1003 "Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q." *FG1005 "Back to the Pilot" *FG1006 "Thanksgiving" *FG1007 "Amish Guy" *FG1008 "Cool Hand Peter" *FG1009 "Grumpy Old Man" *FG1010 "Quagmire and Meg" *FG1011 "The Blind Side" *FG1012 "Livin' on a Prayer" *FG1013 "Tom Tucker: The Man and His Dream" *FG1014 "Be Careful What You Fish For" *FG1015 "Burning Down the Bayit" *FG1017 "Forget-Me-Not" *FG1018 "You Can't Do That On Television, Peter" *FG1019 "Mr. and Mrs. Stewie" *FG1021 "Tea Peter" *FG1022 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2" *FG1023 "Internal Affairs" *FG1101 "Into Fat Air" *FG1102 "Ratings Guy" *FG1103 "The Old Man and the Big 'C'" *FG1104 "Yug Ylimaf" *FG1105 "Joe's Revenge" *FG1106 "Lois Comes Out of Her Shell" *FG1107 "Friends Without Benefits" *FG1108 "Jesus, Mary & Joseph" (as one of The Three Wisemen) *FG1110 "Brian's Play" *FG1111 "The Giggity Wife" *FG1112 "Valentine's Day in Quahog" *FG1114 "Call Girl" *FG1115 "Turban Cowboy" *FG1116 "12 and a Half Angry Men" *FG1117 "Bigfat" *FG1118 "Total Recall" *FG1119 "Save the Clam" *FG1120 "Farmer Guy" *FG1121 "Roads to Vegas" *FG1201 "Finders Keepers" *FG1202 "Vestigial Peter" *FG1203 "Quagmire's Quagmire" *FG1204 "A Fistful of Meg" *FG1206 "Life of Brian" *FG1207 "In Harmony's Way" *FG1209 "Peter Problems" *FG1210 "Grimm Job" (in fairy tales) *FG1211 "Brian's a Bad Father" *FG1212 "Mom's the Word" *FG1213 "3 Acts of God" *FG1214 "Fresh Heir" *FG1215 "Secondhand Spoke" *FG1216 "Herpe, the Love Sore" *FG1217 "The Most Interesting Man in the World" *FG1218 "Baby Got Black" *FG1221 "Chap Stewie" *FG1301 "The Simpsons Guy" *FG1302 "The Book of Joe" *FG1303 "Baking Bad" *FG1304 "Brian the Closer" *FG1305 "Turkey Guys" *FG1306 "The 2000-Year-Old Virgin" *FG1309 "This Little Piggy" *FG1310 "Quagmire's Mom" *FG1311 "Encyclopedia Griffin" *FG1312 "Stewie Is Enceinte" *FG1313 "Dr. C & The Women" *FG1314 "#JOLO" *FG1315 "Once Bitten" *FG1316 "Roasted Guy" *FG1317 "Fighting Irish" *FG1318 "Take My Wife" *FG1401 "Pilling Them Softly" *FG1402 "Papa Has A Rollin' Son" *FG1403 "Guy, Robot" *FG1404 "Peternormal Activity" *FG1405 "Peter, Chris, & Brian" *FG1406 "Peter's Sister" *FG1407 "Hot Pocket-Dial" *FG1408 "Brokeback Swanson" *FG1409 "A Shot in the Dark" *FG1410 "Candy Quahog Marshmallow!" *FG1411 "The Peanut Butter Kid" *FG1413 "An App a Day" *FG1414 "Underage Peter" *FG1415 "A Lot Going On Upstairs" *FG1416 "The Heartbreak Dog" *FG1418 "The New Adventures of Old Tom" *FG1419 "Run, Chris, Run" *FG1501 "The Boys in the Band" *FG1502 "Bookie of the Year" *FG1503 "American Gigg-olo" *FG1504 "Inside Family Guy" *FG1505 "Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date" *FG1506 "Hot Shots" *FG1507 "High School English" *FG1508 "Carter and Tricia" *FG1509 "How the Griffin Stole Christmas" *FG1510 "Passenger Fatty-Seven" *FG1511 "Gronkowsbees" *FG1512 "Peter's Def Jam" *FG1513 "The Finer Strings" *FG1514 "The Dating Game" *FG1515 "Cop and a Half-Wit" *FG1516 "Saturated Fat Guy" *FG1517 "Peter's Lost Youth" *FG1519 "Dearly Deported" *FG1520 "A House Full of Peters" *FG1601 "Emmy-Winning Episode" *FG1602 "Foxx in the Men House" *FG1604 "Follow the Money" *FG1605 "Three Directors" *FG1606 "The D in Apartment 23" *FG1607 "Petey IV" *FG1608 "Crimes and Meg's Demeanor" *FG1609 "Don't Be a Dickens At Christmas" *FG1610 "Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog)" *FG1611 "Dog Bites Bear" *FG1613 "V is for Mystery" *FG1614 "Veteran Guy" *FG1615 "The Woof of Wall Street" *FG1616 ""Family Guy" Through the Years" *FG1617 "Switch the Flip" *FG1618 "HTTPete" *FG1619 "The Unkindest Cut" *FG1620 "Are You There God? It's Me, Peter" *FG1701 "Married...With Cancer" *FG1702 "Dead Dog Walking" *FG1703 "Pal Stewie" *FG1705 "Regarding Carter" *FG1708 "Con Heiress" *FG1709 "Pawtucket Pete" *FG1710 "Hefty Shades of Gray" *FG1712 "Bri, Robot" *FG1713 "Trans-Fat" *FG1714 "Family Guy Lite" *FG1715 "No Giggity, No Doubt" *FG1716 "You Can't Handle the Booth!" *FG1717 "Island Adventure" *FG1718 "Throw It Away" *FG1720 "Adam West High" *FG1801 "Yacht Rocky" *FG1802 "Bri-Da" *FG1803 "Absolutely Babulous" *FG1804 "Disney's The Reboot" *FG1805 "Cat Fight" *FG1806 "Peter & Lois' Wedding" *FG1807 "Heart Burn" *FG1808 "Shanksgiving" *FG1809 "Christmas is Coming" *FG1811 "Short Cuts" Category:Episodes